


February 2, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he remained by his injured daughter.





	February 2, 2004

I never created DC.

Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he remained by his injured daughter after everything they went through.

THE END


End file.
